Red Hair Flying
by Gurl5678
Summary: What if Harry wasn't the only Potter to survive? What if there was an older sister involved...I AM CURRENTLY MAKING A REWRITE SORRY GUYS ABOUT THE SLOW UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello, people of the world. This is my rewrite for Red Hair Flying, I really hope you guys like it. **

**OH GOSH I AM SOOOOOO SORRY ABOUT THE SLOW UPDATE THANK YOU FOR STICKING WITH ME. **

**Anyway, this is slightly different from the first red hair flying, okay, a lot different. **

**It starts in Remus's POV, but it wilol probably change throughout (?) the story. **

**I really hope you like it. **

* * *

><p>Chapter One-"Why is it always me?"<p>

Remus Lupin sat staring into the fire. Today, he had graduated.

His time at Hogwarts was..._over. _

He knew he'd never be able to get a job anyway...not with what Sirius called "Remus' furry little problem."

Remus sighed and fell back against the soft couch cushions. Suddenly the portrait hole opened, and in stepped...

Lily Evans.

In the few moments it took her to walk over, Remus took note of the bundle in her arms and thought, terrified, of something Sirius had said earlier.

_"There's worse thing then not being able to find a job later on, mate." Sirius had said, lounging in an arm chair. _

_The common room was bear except for two boys, just graduated, sitting by the fire. Remus looked to his friend, his expression was sour._

_"Do enlighten me." the lycanthrope replied bitterly, turning away to stare into the dying flames. Sirius, appearing to take no notice of Remus's hostility, glanced around before speaking in a hushed tone. _

_"Well Evan's just given birth. To James' child. That he doesn't exactly know about." Sirius glanced about yet again, "I won't say another word on it though."_

_Remus leaned forward, feeling the slight heat of the fire on his scarred face._

_"Tell me, how does such a thing enlighten me?" _

_"What if she decides that you're more responsible than her, and gives you the child?"_

Sirius's last sentence echoed in Remus' head as the tall red haired girl stopped in front of him.

Sirius's prediction became true as Lily held out the small bundle with tears in her eyes.

"Remus...please. " The tears rolled as she pleaded with him. "Please...you're so much more responsible than I am...and if James ever found out..." Lily took a huge, shuddering breath.

"Please."

Years later, Remus still didn't understand what made him take the baby, allowing Lily to run away to cry.

But one thing Remus knew as the small baby opened its eyes in Remus's arms, was that he was going to gibe the tiny red headed, green eyed baby as much love and protection as it would ever need.

Then he had the worst idea of the century.

_How much harm could this little child actually do, with a mother like Lily?_

The one thing he forgot was that this baby's father was James Potter.

So asking such a question when this girl had James bloody Potter for a father...Remus was in for on heck of a ride.

* * *

><p><strong>So I know it was a really crummy summary at the top. And I know it's really short. But as you read this I am already starting a new chapter. <strong>

**So im sorry if this is disappointing and you all probably have so many questions. **

**REVIEW THANKS**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hi. Here's an update. Hope you like it. I had major writers block so sorry about the extreme delay in updating...**

**Thank you to Guest (this is that update you asked for!) and xSiriuslyInsanex (new reviewer! :) thank you so much!)**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two- In Which Friends Are Made And People Are Observed<p>

Remus apperates in a damp alleyway, and four year old Lily Evans frowned slightly. She really hated side along apparition...

"come along, Lillian. We're meeting the Weasleys." Remus tugged gently at her hand, and they made their way through the crowded streets of London.

Up ahead, Lily spotted a small group of red-haired people clustered outside a store. Why so much orange hair? She couldn't help but wonder this as Remus led her over to the group.

It was a plump woman, a small boy, a rather proud looking boy elder than Lily herself. Yet Lily could have sworn there had been more of them...

She turned slowly, as Remus had went to exchange greetings with the kind faced woman who was obviously the mother.

Lily smirked as she turned to see two boys behind her. They were virtually identical, for Lily could see the small differences between them.

One was slightly taller than the other, and didn't have quite as many freckles splattered across his nose like his brother. The one with less freckles was nearly an inch taller than his brother, and the other ones eyes seemed...a shade or so darker.

Smiling at them, Lily decided she liked these boys.

"Hullo, I'm Fred." The taller boys introduced himself.

The second introduced himself as George.

Lily made squinty eyes at them.

"you are tricking me." She huffed, folding her arms. The boys looked at her shocked. Her eyes flitted over the pair of them once more.

Yes...the tall one was George...

Hmm.

Lily decided she would think more about that later, as the one called Fred asked her incredulously,

"How ever-"

Then George finished,

"-did you know?"

Lily snorted, shrugged. Maybe she'd tell them another day...for now she only told them she could tell when one was being tricked, which of course we're not her exact words considering the fact they were four.

_George's POV_

George looked up to see a man with scratches on his face coming towards them. That must've been Remus Lupin, the bloke mum had been talking about.

But who was the girl with him?

George nudged Fred, who stuck the headless chocolate frog back in his pocket and turned to George.

"Look." George whispered.

"That must be Remus Lupin." Fred whispered back.

"Not him. The girl with him." George muttered.

Fred nodded in return and then whispered an idea that set a smile to George's face.

"Let's pretend to be each other."

So when the girl, who's name they learned was Lily from hearing the scratched bloke say it, turned to face them, George introduced himself as Fred and vice versa.

Then Lily made squinty eyes and said simply but forcefully,

"You're tricking me."

Fred seemed to find the situation funny, for a smirk appeared on his lips. He said nothing though.

Then Fred's split-second smirk slid into an open mouth, mirroring George's own face.

"How ever-" Fred began.

"-did you know?" George finished. Honestly, how could she have known? Their own mum couldn't remember who was who!

The small girl snorted and shrugged, pushing her dark red hair behind her ear as she said, "I'm smart so that makes me know when I'm being tricked." The boys followed, dumbfounded, as she made her way back to the group.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? By the way...if your reading this please review? Please?<strong>

**I'm not going to be one of those people who says reviews=updates, but I do appreciate it!**

**Again I apologise for the long wait for this chapter, hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner. If you haven't guessed already, they were four in this chapter. Lily is older than Fred and George by one day (cookies if you guess her birthday! XD) **

**Review please! (And yes ****I know it's short. The next chapter will be longer, I promise)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N CHAPTER THREE HAS ARRIVED! **

**You lucky lucky people. **

**Ok. So. **

**The first two chapters were really short (but hey****they could've been shorter right?) and I apologise for that.**

**And it took me really long just to post those bloody chapters. So I guess I'm a bit sorry for THAT. **

**And now before I make any more apologies, CHAPTER THREE EVERYONE! **

Chapter Three-"I am a WHAT?" "She's a WHAT?!"

Remus walked into the kitchen, and looked at his calendar.

"Shnipe."he muttered, not actually swearing in case Lily was around. She was only five after all...

It was a full moon tonight.

And the Weasley's weren't home, they were visiting the children's old Aunt Muriel.

Remus really swore now.

"This is just great." He muttered.

"What's just great?" Lily's voice said, and he turned to see her walk into the room.

"Oh nothing." Remus muttered.

Lily shrugged and made to sit across from him at the rickety old table.

"Hey spitfire?" He asked casually.

"Yeah?" Lily asked as she clambered onto the chair.

"Why don't you um...go grab me some parchment and a quill?" Remus watched her make a face but she went to get the supplies anyways.

When she was gone, he sighed.

How was he supposed to protect her and his secret if he couldn't have her spend a couple of days at the Weasley's?

He was suddenly shaken from his grim thoughts by a loud clang and a shout of "DADDYS GONNA KILL ME!"

Remus ran into the room to see Lily covered in ink which changed colors every few seconds, and parchment scattered around her feet.

"My accidental magic makes accidents." She flushed.

"I would yell at you but this is kind of funny." Remus chuckled, and muttered,"Accio Camera!"

He quickly snapped a picture of the mess she'd made, and then helped her to clean up.

At seven, Remus noticed the sky growing dark. He quickly had Lily get ready for bed, then tucked her in without a story.

Once sure she was asleep, he crept downstairs, looking out the window.

Bad move, Lupin, was his last thought before the transformation begun.

His wolf ears picked up the sound of footsteps, and he whirled around.

Not quite fully a werewolf yet, he recognized Lily as she stood not ten feet away from him and murmured, "Daddy?"

All of a sudden, his transformation was complete, and his werewolf brain did not realize who the small morsel in front of him actually was.

He howled, and she did the only logical thing a small five year old girl would do in that situation.

She screamed bloody murder.

Her screams grew louder, and the air around them buzzed.

Her accidental magic...

Even in his wolf form he sensed danger, and yet sensed something else as well...

Lily meanwhile was still screaming, her tiny fists shaking, the air around her smelled as if it was burning.

As she screamed magic pulsed from her, surrounding her was a soft but powerful gold glow.

Inside she was changing more than anyone could believe, and later Remus wouldn't believe it for a while for it was unthinkable, undoable, purely impossible, for anyone.

Lily was becoming an Animagus capable of changing into any animal. Every animal.

And then the little girl before him was no more, and an eagle soared from the house, through the door Remus had opened when he looked out the window.

The eagles cries were soon gone as it flew into the distance, till it was a dot in the sky.

Until it was gone.

The werewolf hoped it would be back...it wondered what eagles tasted like.

Lily's POV

Lily flew until her arms ached. Or were they her wings? She wasn't really sure about that...

But when she thought about it, she wasn't really sure about anything right then.

Seeing a tree below, she landed on the ground and was a five year old human again as she began to cry.

Why had she been an eagle? Why had that...thing been in her house? Where had Daddy gone?

Confused, hurt and alone, Lily continued to cry.

She wished she had gone to the Weasley's. Then she and Georgie and Freddie would play pranks and tell jokes and have Quidditch matches with Charlie and Bill and Ron.

Lily sobbed harder as an image of the horrid beast wormed its way into the front of her mind.

She never noticed that she fell asleep until she woke up, and feeling like she knew the way home, she turned into another bird, black as night, and flew back to where she was staying with Remus.

Maybe, she thought hopefully as she flew over the hills with the sunrise at her back, maybe that horrid monster is gone.

And so it was. Lily made it home safely (mostly) and found her 'daddy' sleeping on the floor, curled in a tight ball.

She covered him with a blanket, trying to ignore the wreckage that the beast must have caused.

Lily didn't realise Remus was actually awake.

And as she trudged up the stairs, Remus opened his eyes and whispered to the destroyed sitting room,

"Little do you know spitfire."

** Well what did you think? Two chapters in a day... I guess I feel bad for not updating? Review please! Even if it's not as long as you hoped...**

**Congrats to those who guessed Lily's birthday! (March 31st) here are those cookies *showers everyone with virtual cookies* **

**Hope you enjoyed it! **


End file.
